


A Rock and A Hard Place

by Vevici



Category: Breach: The Archangel Job
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevici/pseuds/Vevici
Summary: Previous flirting with Michael and Gabriel leads Raphael to a decision. One Michael forces them to make.
Relationships: Gabriel/Raphael (Breach: The Archangel Job), Michael/Raphael (Breach: The Archangel Job)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	A Rock and A Hard Place

Left hand flat on the table, you lean over the blueprint of _the_ bank, twirling a marker with your right hand as you try to remember all the exits and camera placements of the ground floor.

You and Mouse were the ones who cased the bank, but Mouse was called to assist on another mission with the rest of your crew. So it’s just you and Michael in the room, looking over white lines. He occasionally points at a spot, and you mark it down with either a circle or an ‘x’. He doesn’t really say much other than “there” or “here” and you don’t mind because the gunshot wound on your stomach still stings a little.

The door clicks open and Gabriel steps in, a mug in each hand. He freezes by the threshold, eyes glued to Michael. They stare at each other for three seconds before you finally break the silence. 

"Something wrong?" 

Gabriel keeps his eyes on Michael. "I thought Michael was busy with another mission today." He walks over to you, handing you one of the mugs.

You take the cup of hot coffee from Gabriel, thanking him with a smile, which he returns from behind his ski mask. To your left, Michael leans closer, his shoulder brushing yours. You try not to stiffen or frown even if your mouth goes dry, and you think you do a good job of keeping calm. 

"Where's mine?" Michael asks Gabriel, looking at his friend over your head. 

"I only have two hands, Mike. Besides I thought you had _people to meet_." 

Michael shrugs, once again rubbing against your arm. Gabriel's eyes snap toward the movement.

Interesting, you think. Michael doesn’t move away, and you figure he really wants that coffee. You move closer to him, leaning into his arm a little. You nudge your mug of coffee in front of him. "You can take a sip, if you want." 

Michael's balaclava covers the lower half of his face, but you see his eyes crinkle in a smile. "How generous of you." His voice is calm and low, almost purring your name. 

A choked sound to your right makes your head snap to Gabriel, whose eyes are dead cold on Michael. Before you can ask what was wrong, a hand covers yours—long fingers curling around the mug handle—and guides it towards...Michael's mouth. He had rolled up his mask when you were distracted, and now he was holding your hand steady as he drank from your mug; his eyes locked on yours.

A trickle of heat washes down your back and you look behind you to see Gabriel's blue eyes burning a hole into you. You've seen that look once, and it ended with a slashed tie and the death of a mafia boss's step-brother. Your lips part, unsure what to say but you feel like you should say something. The air was too thin in the room. A squeeze on your hand grounds you a little and your eyes snap back to Michael. His mask is fully back on. And as he straightens to his full height, his eyes meet Gabriel's. With Michael in front of you and Gabriel behind you, you are literally in the middle of this silent fight they are having.

You look back and forth between Michael and Gabriel, unsure of this sudden tension between them. They were fine last night, before you and Michael... Your spine snaps straight. Michael took you scouting last night and Gabriel didn't exactly like the idea. But Michael was Michael. 

"Is this about the casing?" You ask Michael. 

He doesn't react, just stares at Gabriel. You slam your half-empty mug on the table and turn to Gabriel instead. "This is about the casing, isn't it." 

Gabriel's eyes flick to you, warm but dagger sharp. "No. This is about you getting shot because Michael insisted on bringing you to a mission he was supposed to do on his own." 

You sigh at that. It was a flesh wound, but Gabe seemed to be worried more than necessary. "I'm fine, Gabriel. Besides, Michael patched me up." 

"I did a very thorough job, if I say so myself." There's a chuckle in his voice, and instead of easing the tension in Gabriel's shoulders, the sound seems to whip his back into a rod. 

"Michael, " Gabriel says, making his friend's name into a warning. 

Another chuckle from behind you. Then you feel a hard chest against your back. 

"Gabriel." His voice is mocking, and Gabriel locks his jaw.

You scoff, shaking your head. Whatever this is, you are not in the mood for it. You turn and slide past Michael to make your way out of the room. But you only take three steps before a hand clamps around your wrist and you're yanked back, huffing as you hit a hard chest while an arm wraps around your waist. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Michael's voice rumbles up your back, and your breath hitches. "This argument involves you, you know." 

Gabriel takes a step forward, but Michael takes one back, pulling you with him. 

"Michael," Gabriel spits the name through gritted teeth. "Leave them be." 

"Why? They're the center of this issue. We should let them decide."

You sag against Michael's chest. You've known him long enough to know he won't let you go until he gets what he wants. "Decide what?" 

Gabriel takes a deep breath. You actually hear him take a lung-full. He holds the breath for three seconds before letting it hiss through his teeth. His arms are loose at his sides, knees bent a little. Casual, if it weren’t for his hard gaze. "I will kill you." 

Michael just chuckles, the vibration rolling up your spine and into your skin. "No you won't." 

Gabriel’s eye twitches, but he remains standing there.

"So," Michael squeezes your waist as he looks down at you. "You have a big decision to make. Don't try to play coy, don't try to play dumb. You know what this is about." 

You remember all the times Gabriel's hands caressed your shoulders, the moments when Michael's eyes trail you whenever the crew gathered for meetings. You remember Michael's soft shushing when he had to take out the bullet from your gut. You remember the light in Gabriel's eyes when you hugged him after he was brought back to life. Oh, you knew what this was about. But you didn't know what to choose. Or rather, who to choose. 

You shake your head, hair scraping against Michael’s vest. 

Michael tutts. "Well that won't do. Let me help you decide." 

Before you can think of why he was pulling his mask off, his rough hand grips your jaw and he pulls you in. His lips are hot, rough, and demanding. Exactly how Michael would taste like. You hear blood rushing to your ears as his teeth sink into your bottom lip. And you also hear a string of curses. 

You're pulled away by the shoulders, spun around, and before you know it, the bitter tang of tea is on your tongue, and a tight grip pulls your hair.

Your head spins and you feel like you're in the SUV again, flying through the air and skidding down the road.

Unlike Michael, Gabriel's kiss is slow, deep, and fervent. You place a palm against Gabriel's chest, his heart fluttering just as fast as yours, and you give a little shove. He pulls away at once, hands dropping to his side. His blue eyes are wide, like he just woke from a dream. He takes a step back from you. 

"I'm sorry—" He starts, but Michael cuts him off with a laugh. 

Panting, you spin around to see him sitting on one of the chairs, one leg crossing the other. "So are you running away, Gabe? Walk out that door and I win." 

You bristle at that. "Im not a fucking prize, Michael." 

Michael tilts his head, eyes dropping to you for two heartbeats, then he looks back at Gabriel. He doesn't speak but Gabriel must have understood what he meant because he clicks his tongue. You turn back to Gabriel to see him slowly unclenching his hands. His wide eyes, frantic and pleading, locks on yours.

Your eyes roam Gabriel. His chest heaves as much as yours and you're both panting like you've run a marathon. Fucking Michael.

"What are you gonna do?" You ask Gabriel, your voice an airy whisper.

He locks his gaze with you, and when you don't flinch away, when you only open your emotions to him, he turns around with a curse. "Fucking hell, Michael!"

Your heart stops beating then and there; now you wish you just kept kissing the man cursing in front of you. Then the man behind you chuckles.

You push yourself off the table. You were really leaving this time.

Gabriel hisses again, calling your name. You don't stop. But fingers close in on your shoulders and you are once again pressed against a firm chest. You gasp as you feel Gabriel's hardness press against your ass.

"I don't want to lose," he whispers into your neck. "I don't want to lose you."

You let out a breath through pursed lips, feeling like your heart is gonna jump out your mouth. You tilt your head to the side giving him access to trail his tongue up your neck, to your jaw, then to your earlobe. You reach behind you and grab Gabriel's ass, pulling him tighter against you. 

"Then show Michael how it's done." 

Gabriel chuckles, or growls. You can't tell because he hauls you back to the table and bends you over it. A sting shoots up your stomach, twisted with a wave of hot excitement. Gasping, you look up and find yourself staring at Michael across the table. His fingers are steepled, and his eyes crinkle with amusement. You smile at him and buck against Gabriel. 

Gabriel groans your name as he digs his fingers into your hair and yanks your head back. He leans over you to whisper in your ear. "This won't be gentle. Not this time." 

You can only grin and nod at him. His hands make quick work of your outfit, tugging and ripping. He doesn't bother removing your underwear completely, only pulling it down to your thighs. His foot taps the inside of your shins, one after the other—a silent order to spread your legs wider. With a palm between your shoulder blades, he pushes you onto the cold table. The blueprint crinkles under you and the remnants of printer ink tickles your nose. 

"Hold tight." 

That's the only warning he gives you before he slides in, slow yet steady. You groan into the table, back arching. You moan Gabriel's name as your hands grip the table's edges, the blueprint crinkling further as you’re pushed forward and then dragged back, only to be shoved forward again. 

Between the pounding Gabriel is doing and your chest flattened against the table, it was getting harder to breath. You lift your head to try to find a better position but you instead catch Michael's eyes. His dark eyes aren't watching your face, or your exposed body. His eyes are on Gabriel, and they gleam brighter each time Gabriel slams into you. 

"Oh, god," you moan. 

Michael and Gabriel chuckle in unison. "It's Gabriel, actually," they both say. 

You curse again. Hearing both their voices, while Gabriel pumps into you and Michael watches, it's almost too much. You're ready to cum with just one more squeeze, one more kiss, one more push. One more word. 

"Focus here, honey," Gabriel says as his hand strokes you between your legs. You shoot up to your toes, cursing against the table as your orgasm shudders through you. 

"That's it," Gabriel coaxes you, continuing his pumps, both from behind and in front. "That's it, honey. Come for me." 

You shiver one more time, whimpering Gabriel’s name as your body trembles from pleasure. Then you sag on the table. Gabriel gently pulls out of you, then scoops you in his arms. He pulls you with him as he takes a seat. 

As you settle on his lap and lay your head against the crook of his neck, your eyes meet Michael's. 

"Do you know what this means?" he asks, voice sounding pleased. 

You look at Gabriel. He smiles and nuzzles your neck. "It means, you chose both of us."

  
  



End file.
